


Magic In Ordinary Days

by trueroyalty



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueroyalty/pseuds/trueroyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Of course, if being late means he gets to see the stunning creature now standing at the bus stop, Kris thinks maybe he should have worked late a long time ago. Why didn't anyone tell him an angel took the last bus on Tuesdays? That seems like information Kris could have used.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Look, I am about to sound like a complete crazy person--"</p><p>"Well, that's promising."  And there's more smirking, but there's a gentle teasing that softens any edges, and Kris really wishes they could just be friends already.</p><p>"In less than a minute, there's going to be a truck running a red light and it's going to hit this bus, and it's gonna be bad, so I need for you to duck down and just hold on, okay?"  It all comes out in a rush, but Adam looks like he's getting every word.</p><p>A squint. "How do you know?"</p><p>"I've done this twice already."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Magic In Ordinary Days (1/3)**_  
 **Title:** Magic In Ordinary Days (1/3)  
 **Rating:** PG-12  
 **Pairing:** Kradam  
 **Word Count:** 1,683  
 **Warning:** This maybe, might, kind of, sort of, to some in select circles, possibly be considered a small, _temporary_ form of a death fic. A little. * _meep_ *  
 **Note:** Ohhh, you guys are just gonna kill me. :/  But, I swear, it's all going to be OKAY! I really hate saying that, because I'm giving away parts of the story, but I am one of those people who's like, 'did you say _death fic_?! Oh, **_hale_** naw, bench!' and ' _scrollllll_...' so I totally understand that reaction.  However! This is (1) an AU (2) about a sort of time travel experience, and (3) possibly most important, it's **_me_** writing. Y'all _know_ me. I'd rather gnaw off my own foot than write anything permanently sad, okay? SO! Don't stress, don't freak, don't make voodoo dolls of me and stick pins in it or light it on fire, just... breathe, and remember those three very important points above. It will all be okay, promise. It'll just be, ya know, kind of un-okay for a little bit. * _makes hopeful face_ *  
Also, [](http://pyrosgf.livejournal.com/profile)[**pyrosgf**](http://pyrosgf.livejournal.com/)   beta'd like a boss, and gave me the go-ahead. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a mutilated doll of me...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

It has been a long day. Really long. Like, eons long.

Kris Allen steps up to the bus stop, hoping this one will run somewhere near his place, since he missed his regular bus home. The boss had decided that today was a good day to pile three more case files onto Kris' desk at 4:40pm.

Whatever. He's on his way home now, and that's what matters.

That, and the fact that the most beautiful creature Kris has ever seen is leaning against the pole of the bus stop overhang, engrossed in his phone.

Long, long legs taper from dark-wash skinny jeans into poorly laced combat-type boots, but with a bit more... flair to them. Like, fancy combat boots.

What is he even _saying_? _God_ , he's tired.

A dark grey, long-sleeved shirt covers up to half of the guy's hands, a short-sleeved, concert-looking Queen t-shirt over that. Jet-black hair hangs over most of the guy's face, but even the little bit Kris can see is enough to make him trip a little over a slightly raised piece of sidewalk. Fortunately, no one seems to have noticed.

And it's not like Kris is even really into guys, anyway. A few dates over the years, nothing serious, just enough to make his girlfriend break up with him, causing him to wake up and realize he wasn't living the life he wanted, so a year and a half ago he moved to LA- the polar opposite of Conway, Arkansas.

  
The bus pulls up to the stop as Kris approaches, which is just as well, because he probably would have done something stupid, like try to _talk_ to Mr. Legs-For-Days, and that could only end badly. Kris isn't exactly what you'd call ‘charming’ or ‘socially skilled’ or, ya know, ‘coherent’ around hot guys.

It seems, however, that Fate is bored and has decided to play a fun new game, seeing how dumb Kris can make himself look in front of this startling creature, because by the time he gets onto the bus, there's only a few options left for seating, and one happens to be right beside Sir McPerfect von Locksley. If Kris didn't know better, he'd swear the seat was frickin' glowing to the sound of an angelic chorus.

Doing his best not to trip over anyone's shoes, he steps around and sits down gingerly beside him. The guy glances up at the motion, and then takes a second, longer look before hiding again behind his hair and phone. Kris squashes down the tiny pang of disappointment.

The bus lurches forward, catching Kris off-guard, and he smacks his face into the back of his hand, which he threw up just in time to keep from knocking himself out on the seat in front of him. A little girl across the aisle giggles. He blushes, sneaking a peek over at her and making a silly face. She laughs harder, and Kris misses the guy next to him looking over and smiling at their interaction.

A minute passes, stretching out like weeks in Kris' mind, and then the guy Kris has been trying to watch in any reflective surface available lets out a surprised, barely-suppressed yelp/gasp sound, his hand going over his mouth.

"A-are you okay?"

The guy, mouth still covered, looks up at Kris, bright pale-aqua eyes shining wetly. He blinks a few times, nodding and bringing his hand down to reveal the most brilliant smile Kris has ever seen. Also, he's wearing eyeliner, so this might turn out well after all. He bites his cheek to keep from melting into a puddle of lust-filled goo right then and there.

"She's pregnant."

He whispers, smile somehow getting bigger as he looks between the phone screen and Kris.

Of course. Of course _she_ is. **_She_**. His wife or girlfriend and they're gonna have a gorgeous little baby and be all happy and, no, Kris is not the least bit bitter about any of that.

"That's... good?"

The guy nods vigorously again, sending a reply via text to the lucky b-- woman.

Ya know what, that _is_ good. Good for him and her and the little baby and it's all… good.

Kris smiles genuinely, "Well, then, congratulations, man. Do you know what it is, yet?"

"She's only a few weeks along." He sighs, "Oh, she's been trying so hard, and it's finally-- This is wonderful."

The guy is getting a little teary, which makes Kris a tad uncomfortable, because he kind of wants to put his arm around him, and not just because he's hot.

"Oh, that kid is gonna be so spoiled, oh my god."

He turns to Kris, wide smile back on his face. "Thank you." He replies belatedly, turning his head to the side and giving Kris a face like he's watching a puppy do something cute.

"Yeah, sure thing."

Kris likes this guy. It's instantaneous and weird, but he just really _likes_ this guy- again, not just because of the hot factor. He likes the way he talks, the energy he gives off, his whole demeanor, and Kris wishes it wouldn't be creepy for him to ask to be his friend.

"So, have you two been together long?"

He looks confused. "Who, Danielle and I? We, um, we've known each other forever, we're best friends."

That's sweet. Kris may be a little sick.

"That's cool."

The guy still seems confused, but is distracted by his phone buzzing. "Excuse me."

And he's polite. That's just perfect.

He makes a small hmm noise, pleased. "My mom." He indicates the messenger. "'Congrats on becoming a godfather. Don't be late for dinner or you get the dark meat.'" He scoffs squeakily. "I'm tempted to reply something about that being an offer I can't refuse, but it's just so easy, ya know?"

The guy smiles back over at Kris, it fading around the edges. "What?"

"Godfather?"

And then, the alien creature lets this glorious sound out, and Kris assumes that if he were a normal human, it would be a laugh, but he isn't sure what they call it on whatever higher plane he's from.

"I-I'm sorry, I think I'm misunderstanding."

"My best friend, Danielle, and her husband, Jordan, are expecting a baby, and I'm the pre-designated godfather."

Kris' eyes, once they find their way back into their proper places, roll at himself.

The guy makes that sound again, louder, more resonating, and Kris fights not to follow it until he's snuggled in with it wrapped around him like a blanket.

"Yeah, I'm... dumb."

"No! No, I guess I wasn't clear. It's alright." He thinks a moment. "Oh, _that's_ why you asked-- Okay, that makes sense. I wasn't sure why you were asking about how long I'd known Danni, but, yeah, that makes much more sense. Sorry 'bout that."

A warm grin makes Kris' blush feel even hotter, but he can't take his eyes from it.

"I'm Adam, by the way." A large, black-tipped hand opens in front of Kris' chest.

"Kris." He replies, shaking Adam's hand.

 _Adam._

 _Aaaadaaammmm._

Kris tries it out a few times in his brain, swishing it around, getting its flavor, and definitely liking what he tastes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kris."

Kris shivers and prays Adam doesn't notice.

"Likewise, Adam."

Adam bites his lip lightly, trying to quell the rise of the army of butterflies that Kris released by saying his name.

Kris huffs a small laugh when he realizes he was still shaking Adam's hand, taking his back and looking for a distraction.

Kris wishes he hadn't found the one he did.

A truck, blowing a red light, smashes right into the passenger side of the front of the bus, the resulting crashing and spinning sending some spilling into the aisle, some pressed hard up against their seat partner, and some into the Plexiglas window beside them. Kris belongs to the second group, Adam, to the third.

Unprepared, Kris ends up on the floorboard, on Adam's feet. When the movement stops, Kris cracks his eyes open, taking stock of his surroundings, including his body parts.

"Arms, hands, fingers- ten, ten- legs, feet, head- do I have my- yes, my head, good." He's muttering, dazed.

And then he remembers, "Adam. Adam? Adam, you alright?" Kris looks up and finds himself staring directly into Adam's eyes.

At first, Kris is relieved, but then he knows- something is very wrong. Wrong in that Adam isn't blinking. He isn't moving. He's bleeding from the side of his head, near his temple where it's wedged between the window edge and the metal seat corner, just... staring. Blank.

Kris scrambles to his knees as best he can, leaning Adam back, holding his head and neck, saying his name over and over, like if he hears it, he'll wake up, he'll come back, he'll blink. Like he's praying. There's blood all over Kris' hand, smearing on Adam's face, and Kris is in Adam's lap, now, desperate for a pulse, a breath, anything. Anything.

  
Some time later, the fireman is talking at Kris, standing over him. "Son. Son, are you all right? Are you hurt?" He keeps talking, saying words, fading in and out, muffled and blurred and inconsequential because Adam is a brand new godfather and he's supposed to spoil this baby and he's going to be late for dinner, but all he's doing is laying, twisted, on Kris' lap, his head cradled in Kris' arms, against his chest, just staring.

Kris' head flies up off his desk with an audible gasp and wide, terrified eyes.

"Finish that up tomorrow, boy. You've been here since 5AM- go home. Get some sleep."

"Thanks, boss."

Kris gathers his things and heads for the bus stop. He's already missed his usual one, and he hopes the next one is passing somewhere near his place. It's getting late, and he hates to walk at night.

  
Nearly tripping over a patch of uneven cement, Kris tries his very best not to gape openly at the most beautiful creature he's ever seen standing at the bus stop, leaning against the pole of the overhang.

 _Adam._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Magic In Ordinary Days (2/3)**_  
 **Word Count:** 985

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _This can't be. It can't. This--_

Kris hurries to get on the bus- maybe he can snag the window seat, maybe the crash won't... repeat its fatality. Maybe there won't be a crash at all. This could all be a weird coincidence. He's probably seen Adam before, and his brain subconsciously threw him out there. He probably isn't even named Adam.

Ad- _the guy_ is already sitting down, and in the same spot as before. Kris decides he's being paranoid and claims the seat next to him.

The guy does that same double take, and hides again, and there's a cold knot in Kris' stomach about this whole thing.

A little girl swings her feet across the aisle. Kris smiles at her, and she shyly returns it.

Kris forgets about bracing himself, and when the bus jolts into forward motion, he's turned so that he can't get his hand up in time, and ends up banging his shoulder against the seat in front of him.

"Ow." He grumbles.

"Hey, are you okay?" A familiar voice that has no business being familiar at all inquires.

Kris blushes hard, briefly wondering if the crash might happen soon and save him this embarrassment, but quickly dismisses that thought as vulgar and morbid.

"Yeah." Kris rubs his shoulder automatically, knowing it's going to bruise. "I think the most damage was done to my ego."

Oh, god. That sound. That lyrical, enchanting laugh spills from his mouth, making Kris' heart ache like his shoulder.

It looks like he's going to say something else, but his phone buzzes in his hand. "Excuse me."

And he's still polite.

The guy's eyes go wide, his hand reaching up to cover a growing smile, a soft gasp sneaking out.

Kris looks at him inquisitively.

Adam- _the guy, he isn't Adam, stop it_ \- shines that beautiful grin at Kris. "My best friend, Danielle, has been trying to get pregnant for a while, and she just texted me. She's gonna have a baby."

"That's great! Congratulations to her, and you- I assume you'll be the uncle who spoils the baby rotten."

"Oh, you betcha. Actually, I'm-- oh, hang on. Mom."

Kris nods, understanding Mom taking precedence, as well as already knowing whom it was.

The guy chuckles, "Heh- 'Congrats on becoming a godfather. Don't be late for dinner or you get the dark meat.' I'm tempted to reply something about that being an offer I can't refuse, but it's just so easy, ya know?"

As he's finishing his sentence, Kris chimes in, "Way too easy."

The guy's eyes shine at Kris in a way they didn't in Kris' dream.

"Adam." That hand stretches out to Kris.

"Kris." This is all too familiar.

Kris starts looking around, out the window, up ahead.

"Hey, Kris, you alright?"

"I have a really bad feeling all of a sudden. Something terrible is going to happen, I just--"

"You psychic?" And it sounds like he's actually asking, not mocking.

Kris doesn't know how to answer that.

"I- I had this... dream. Earlier. And it's..."

  
 _And you were there and you were there and there's no place like home._

  
Adam's brow wrinkles, concern etching lines onto his face. "What happened?"

Kris can't answer, doesn't know how. Instead, he takes off his jacket and rolls it up, handing it to Adam.

"Put this in front of you, there, in the corner."

"What?"

  
 _Oh, God._

  
A truck blows through the red light, and Kris can't watch again.

"Now, Adam!"

  
Metal and screaming and bodies flying around and it's all so wrong, _so wrong_ , and Kris can only hold on, eyes shut tight.

Limbs and fingers and a head, yes, Kris is still in one piece. Again. He doesn't want to look. Can't _not_ look.

Adam isn't above him.

"Adam? Adam!" Kris struggles to his knees, searching for Adam's face.

And there it is; perfect, whole, only the slightest bit of blood trailing from his nose.

"Adam." No response.

  
 _Oh God. Oh, no, God, no._

  
Kris is up on the seat in a flash, reaching for Adam, scrabbling at his shoulders.

  
 _Not again. Please, not again._

  
Kris pulls at Adam, hand on his face to turn him toward him. Too much. He's turning too much, too easy, _oh God_.

"Adam." There's only air behind the word.

Adam's head lolls unnaturally, despite Kris' efforts.

It strikes Kris, now, what must have happened. The jacket kept Adam from bashing his head in, only resulting in a bloody nose, but somehow he'd whip-lashed backwards, thrown in the opposite direction so hard that it snapped Adam's neck.

  
A fireman asks the same question at Kris, and gets the same response: a catatonic young man holding the limp upper body of a stranger in his arms, both just... staring.

"Son. _Kris_." A hand shakes Kris awake.

Kris flails, horror on his face, gasping for air.

"Woah! Calm down, there, boy! You're all right. You've been here since 5AM, Allen. Go home; get some sleep. In fact, take tomorrow off. You need a break. You'll work yourself sick."

'Yes,' Kris thinks. 'I am definitely sick.'

"Okay. Thanks boss. I'll see you, uhh--"

"Thursday."

"Right. Thursday. Okay. Thanks, again, boss."

"Take care of yourself, Kris."

  
Kris rushes to the bus stop, already knowing he's missed his usual bus home, but he has more pressing matters on his mind.

Matters like the one that stops him from tripping over that stupid piece of uneven sidewalk.

Like the fact that, leaning on the pole of the bus stop overhang, heavily involved in texting on his phone, is the man he's had to watch -twice, now- die in front of him.

Kris resolves he will not be so helpless this time.

Even if it is just a dream, maybe the only way to really wake up is to keep Adam alive to the end, and that's exactly what he's going to do.

  


 

 


	3. Magic In Ordinary Days (3/3)

_**Magic In Ordinary Days (3/3)**_  
Word Count: 3,554

 

 

 

 

"Um, hi."

Adam looks up, that same curious-at-the-motion expression, followed by the -now that Kris is really paying attention- widening eyes and sort of 'take notice' shift in his demeanor. This time, Adam doesn't hide.

"This is gonna sound insane, but do you think I could switch with you?" Think fast, Allen, why would he be inclined to do this? "I, um, I have a... an aversion to the aisle."

Kris rolls his eyes at himself and waves his hand dismissively. "It's a thing."

Kris sees Adam's eyes flit to the empty window seat behind them on the opposite side of the bus next to a pretty brunette in her late 20's, but he says nothing and instead smiles brightly.

"Sure. We've all got our 'things'." He answers, sliding over and swinging his legs out of the way so Kris can get through.

"Thanks."

Kris says after they're both situated, holding out his hand in a friendly gesture, "Kris."

Adam responds in kind, "Adam."

Kris fights down the automatic 'I know' that wants to sneak out.

A funny look comes over Adam's face, and he starts to say something, but is, predictably, interrupted by a vibrating phone.

"So, Kris, you don't sound--" _buzz buzz._ "Oh, excuse me. That's awful, Adam." He chides himself, going to turn it off, but is stopped by the content of the text.

Kris waits for it.

There's that beautiful surprised noise, that gleeful face, and Kris wonders at how he's watched this scene twice already, and is still seeing new things. A subtle tilt, a change in shadowed nuance, and the nervous-excited twist in his stomach reminds him that this time, maybe, things will turn out better. That they have to turn out better.

"Good news?" Kris prompts, fueled by Adam's overwhelming happiness.

This time, Adam seems tongue-tied, and merely turns the phone so Kris can see the screen for himself.

'Take the cannoli- u know u can't refuse ;)'

"The Godfather?" That's how Adam knew his friend was - _is_ \- pregnant? Random movie quotes? _Ohhh._

"My best friend, Danielle, and her husband, said that when she has a baby, I'll be the designated godfather. They've been trying really hard to get pregnant, and now--" Adam's voice gets a little thick.

Kris, forgetting that they've only just met and that he doesn't have touching rights yet, pats Adam on the shoulder.

"Awesome, man! Congratulations. And to them, too."

Adam stutters a little in his movements, looking from his own shoulder to Kris to Kris' hand, then quickly back to the safety of his phone.

Kris mentally berates himself for taking liberties he hasn't earned. He's always been a physical guy, but this is a perfect stranger he's dealing with, no matter how much his mind protests that fact.

"Thank you." Adam replies, only a few moments belated, smiling over at Kris, that air of confidence back in place.

Kris is reminded of a pond- it looks like glass, perfect, almost impenetrable, until you touch it and the whole illusion is pushed away in ripples. Eventually, though, the surface smoothes out again, like nothing can shake it for long. The thing is, neither way- be it still or in motion- is wrong or less beautiful, it's just a different view of the same scene.

And that thought snaps Kris back into the present, because he's seen this scene, he's been here, and some serious bad is about to go down.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Apparently Kris was staring stupidly for just a little too long.

"Yeah, yeah, just--" Kris shakes his head to clear it. "You remind me of someone, is all." There, that's safe.

Adam grins, "Oh? No one horrible, I hope."

"No! No, nothing like that." Kris searches for the best way to phrase this. "Just an acquaintance of mine."

Adam stares at Kris, studying him, reading him from the inside out, or so it feels to Kris, which makes him blush. Before Adam can get any words out of his opening mouth, his phone buzzes again.

His mom. Something about dinner and dark meat. Too easy, and Kris knows time is running out.

Kris knows he's got about two minutes before his head is the one in danger, so he shifts his body so his back will take the brunt of the force and protect his head and neck, hopefully.

This, of course, means that Kris is now turned toward Adam, knees almost touching, and Adam gives Kris this... smirk. That's the only way Kris can describe it- a smirk. He doesn't know what Adam's thinking, but there isn't time to find out.

"Look, I am about to sound like a complete crazy person--"

"Well, that's promising." And there's more smirking, but there's a gentle teasing that softens any edges, and Kris really wishes they could just be friends already.

"In less than a minute, there's going to be a truck running a red light and it's going to hit this bus, and it's gonna be bad, so I need for you to duck down and just hold on, okay?" It all comes out in a rush, but Adam looks like he's getting every word.

A squint. "How do you know?"

"I've done this twice already. That's why I switched with you before."

Kris checks out the window. They're coming up on the intersection fast.

"It didn't end very nicely, and so far it's just been two really vivid dreams, but I don't think I can stand watching you-- I can't do it again, so, please, think whatever you want of me, but just believe me right now."

And he's begging at this point, because the truck is coming, he can see it, and if Adam's face is any indicator, he can, too.

Wide eyes swirling with confusion, surprise, fear, and a little bit of awe are torn between Kris and the oncoming truck.

And then it's too late.

  
"Kris! Kris, come on, open your eyes, honey. Kris, don't you dare--"

It's blurry and hot in Kris' head, but the rest of him feels strangely cold as Adam's voice and light taps on his face drag Kris up from his murky unconsciousness.

"Oh, thank Ra." Kris hears Adam whisper, and feels soft, feathery hair sweep over his cheek when Adam rests his forehead on Kris' shoulder in relief. Sitting back up and looking Kris in the eyes, "Thank the gods." He whispers again, then says to Kris, "Hello, there."

Kris thinks he responds, but judging by Adam's reaction, he may not have. It's just so hard to think. His eyes are so heavy, and it's stuffy, but Kris thinks he might be free falling through endless space, and he doesn't know where his hands are. He hasn't taken stock of his parts yet, and he's not sure if he can, or if he'd like his discovery.

"Kris? Kris, man, come on, stay with me. The ambulance is right outside. Just hold on, we're gonna get you all patched up, you'll see. Don't do this- you told me to duck and hold on, and I did, so now it's your turn to listen to me, okay? Okay? Kris? Kris!"

That hand isn't so much patting as slapping, now, and Adam's voice is strained, rising in pitch and panic, and Kris is trying really hard, but he's just so tired. So tired.

There's a gust of wind like a turbine was switched on, and Kris is being yanked through it, backwards, peeled away from Adam's hands and the bus and the wreck and the bus stop and everything's swirling, nauseating, and it feels like Kris is being ripped apart on an atomic level. He screams, but nothing comes out, and then there's just _nothing at all_.

  
"Again?! These creatures take _so_ much looking after."

"Tell me about it. It's like, come on, how hard is this, really?"

"It can't be _that_ difficult to get this ‘living’ thing right." The female voice pauses, a concerned tone tickling her words. "Do you think maybe we ought to try to explain it to him?"

The other, older-sounding female voice snorts and replies, " _Please_. Like any of them could understand the concept of _us_."

"I know, but this one seems unusually aware. He remembers. We can't give him just a little, teeny, tiny hint?"

The older female's eyes roll and it's almost audible. "Girl, you do whatever you'd like. Don't tell too much, though. You remember what happened that one time."

Both shudder and share a disturbed expression.

"I've got an appointment with Di, so I'mma just leave you to it. Have fu-un!" She sing-songs that last bit, and becomes nothing but ether.

Kris jerks upward at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. His arm has creases in it from the desk edges and his face has flattened sections from being pressed into his arm.

"What?!"

"Whoa, calm down, son! Shoot, Allen, you look beat. That can wait." Kris' boss indicates the papers on Kris' desk. "You go home and get some sleep. I don't want to see you tomorrow, either. You've been working yourself to death lately. You come back in Thursday, and I'll tell you if I'm gonna let you stay or if you're taking another day off. And don't argue with me, young man."

Kris nods, head feeling full and watery, limbs weighted down by excessive gravity.

"Thanks, boss. I-I'll see you, um, Thursday."

"Good. Take care of yourself, Kris. You're no good to me brain dead." He teases. Kris really does have an awesome boss.

"Yes, sir."

Kris slings his messenger bag over his head and starts his familiar journey to the bus stop.

Something feels slightly _off_ , but Kris can't place why or what, so he puts his earphones in and chills out to his mellow playlist, picking up his steps a little so he doesn't miss the last bus. Kris hates walking at night.

Of course, if being late means he gets to see the stunning creature now standing at the bus stop, Kris thinks maybe he should have worked late a long time ago. Why didn't anyone tell him an angel took the last bus on Tuesdays? That seems like information Kris could have used. However, now that he knows...

Except, now he's got that _off_ tingle again, and he's overwhelmed with the need to keep Adam - _Adam? Who the heck is Adam?_ \- off that bus. The bus that is currently pulling up to the stop.

There's only one thing Kris can think of to do.

"Adam!"

The dark angel's head whips up at his name being called. Kris is nearly jogging those last few yards to reach him.

Adam thinks this day just got a whole heck of a lot better.

"Are you Adam?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I-" Oh, great, what now, Allen? "You can't get on this bus." Good job. Now he thinks you're threatening him or something.

"No?" Adam only looks amused and intrigued.

"No. I can't explain it, and I'm not totally clear on the ‘why’ myself, but I am absolutely certain that if you get on this bus, one of us is going to die."

Adam can't hold back the burst of laughter. "Die?!"

Kris covers his eyes with his hand, embarrassed beyond belief.

"I can't even-- I'm-- _God_ , I'm really sorry, okay? But if I tell you, you'll think I'm nuts, and, okay, I've probably already convinced you of that, but--"

"Yeah, you're pretty much running that risk highly either way." Adam teases, Kris blushes, it's all very familiar.

Kris' whole body sags, humiliated, exhausted for what feels like no reason, and he's sure that someone is going to die and he doesn't even know why.

Adam waves the bus driver on, and the doors close, the bus pulling away and down the road toward its fate.

Kris gapes at Adam in shock. "You believe me?"

Adam's tilted smile makes Kris' stomach flutter. He makes a 'hm' noise and says, "Not really, but you're cute, so I don't see the harm in humoring you for a while."

Kris blinks, and then pulls his lips back down from the smile they'd curved into when he wasn't paying attention.

Apparently there's a pre-teen girl living in Kris' brain, and right now she's giggling and doing a stupid little dance with her arms swinging, and she's humming giddily, 'Cute! He thinks I'm cute! _hee!_ ' and Kris feels kind of stupid all over.

Kris realizes he hasn't said anything for about ten seconds, and in silent time, that's, like, triple.

"I think I've been having the same dream for a long time and I was never gonna stop having it unless we didn't take this bus."

"'We'?"

"Alright, I'm just gonna say this, and then I can try to explain, but the basic fact is, I went through this three times. I woke up on my desk- well, my head, not, like, all curled up or anything-" _Shut up, Kristopher._

"Anyway, um, each time I woke up at my desk, but this last time, I dunno, something was different. It's still fuzzy, but I'm remembering more as I think about it. See, you, well, you died. Twice. I kept trying to stop it, but that last time, I sat by the window instead of you, and I think... I think I was the one that died. Or would have. Something. Like I said, not real clear yet. The things I do remember, though, aren't exactly pleasant. Oh! Except, your friend Danielle and her husband are going to have a baby, and you're the godfather, and your mom doesn't want you late for dinner or you're getting the dark meat."

What reaction other than full-on gaping, saucer-sized eyes, and eyebrows up to the hairline should be expected?

Just as Adam starts to try and piece together some words, his phone buzzes for the second time. The first time, he didn't notice. He has two texts, one from Danielle and one from his mother.

Even after Kris has told him, Adam still does the gasp when he reads the cannoli text.

He reads his mom's text and stares up at Kris, who's pacing rather furiously in front of the bench Adam's sitting on.

"Stop that."

Adam's tone of voice, the softness of the volume but the commanding nature of it, halts Kris mid-step. Kris stands still, awaiting further instruction.

"Sit down."

Kris hurries to do so, viciously squashing the flare of heat that singes his gut and stirs up some _serious_ desire. Usually, Kris doesn't like to be bossed around, which is why his job is so perfect for him, but he thinks if Adam wants to tell him what to do, when to do it, and what to wear while doing said task, he'd be perfectly okay with that.

"Are you being straight with me?"

Kris thinks that may have been a poor choice of words on Adam's part, but whatever.

Adam's focus is solely on Kris, which is intimidating, but Kris can feel how it could also be the most wonderful experience in the world, under the right circumstances.

"I swear to you, I am being completely honest. This is seriously out of character for me. I know you don't have any reason to believe me, and I'm sure you're wondering how you can escape the crazy little man at the bus stop, but I would rather have that be the case than have to go through that crash again. To have to watch- to see-- It really sucks, though, because I got to know you a little, and you're kind of cool, and I- the first time, I was thinking about how strange life is, how we can meet people so randomly and have them make such an instant impact."

Kris starts talking really fast, trying to cover his verbal missteps.

"Even if it isn't reciprocated, it's still awesome, ya know? And then that stupid truck plowed into the bus, and I ended up on the floor, and you'd hit your head, and… and the second time I was back on the floor again, but I told you to block the corner of the chair you'd hit the first time with my jacket, and that worked, except you ended up--" Kris mimes whiplash and a broken neck, because he just can't get himself to say those words. "Then I switched with you, and I don't even know what happened there. You were trying to wake me up, and then I felt really weird, and then there were these two women talking, and then I was back at my frickin' desk again."

Looking Adam in the eyes after his ranting, Kris realizes he's totally screwed up every chance to get to know Adam any more than he has already.

"God, I'm such a freak. I am so sorry, Adam." He remembers, "Oh! And I made you miss dinner! God! Look, here, lemme phone a taxi for you. And you can tell your mom some psycho at the bus stop made you late and that you totally deserve the white meat and, like, double servings of dessert. God, I'm so sorry." He's muttering at this point, looking for a taxi service on his phone.

A large, black-tipped hand lays over Kris' and his phone.

"With my mom, it's usually 'dark meat' and 'burned meat', so I'm not missing too much, there. Besides, I see them all the time. Cute, crazy boys preemptively saving my life? Not a regular thing for me. I like surprises and novelty, and you are definitely that."

Kris blushes deep, and tries not to notice too much that Adam's hand is still on his. It's getting kind of hard, though, because he keeps calling Kris 'cute' and being all sweet and charming and Kris is having a tough time remembering that Adam can still beat the crap out of him if he wants to, which, if Kris did anything like what he's thinking, Adam would want to.

Impelled by some unknown force, Kris looks up, steadier than he feels, and asks, "Can I buy you dinner? Like, at a restaurant, with, ya know," Kris waves his free hand between Adam and himself, "us. Is that- is that just _so totally inappropriate_ a suggestion for compensation that I should be locked away just for thinking it?"

Confidence lost half way through; Kris is now doing his ducky paddle-flailing under the surface desperately while keeping the topside as calm as possible.

Adam considers him a moment, face giving away nothing, and that terrifies Kris. Plus, Adam moved his hand away, so now Kris is worried on another level.

In a toneless voice, Adam asks, "Would this dinner be because you made me miss dinner at my mom's and you feel guilty, or is it because you actually want to have dinner with me?"

Screw paddling, Kris is _drowning_.

After long moments of Kris trying to get his mouth and voice to work together in some kind of helpful manner, and then maybe his brain to spit out something useful, all the while feeling like his face might _literally melt off_ due to the heat of his embarrassment, Kris is finally able to respond.

"Can it be a little of both?"

More years pass, then Adam quirks a small grin. "I guess that's okay."

The relief in Kris is plainly evident; especially when he lets out the breath he was holding during his wait for Adam to answer. He smiles.

"Good. Okay." Kris puts all the sincerity he can muster into, "Thank you."

Then his curiosity and big mouth gang up and get the better of him.

"Are you agreeing because you're hungry and it's a free meal, or because I haven't completely scared you away and there's maybe a chance we can be friends?"

Adam chuckles. "Like I said, you're cute. That affords you a lot of leeway with me. Plus, yeah, I'm hungry. It's pretty win-win as far as I'm concerned."

Kris lets himself laugh, and tries to stop worrying so much about it. He hasn't totally screwed this up like he thought, which is a small miracle in itself, and neither of them are crushed or bleeding or dead, and he's about to have dinner with a supernatural being. Yeah, win-win sounds about right.

In the distance, squealing tires get both boys' attention.

Kris waits for the sound of crunching metal. It never comes.

A minute passes.

"Oh my God." Kris whispers, realization dawning on him like the whap of a fairy stick. He looks up at Adam, whose face is rather pale. "Oh my God, Adam, I did it."

Adam glances down curiously.

"The truck, the bus, we delayed it. We kept the bus waiting a few seconds, and the truck missed! Oh, my God!" He's bouncing now, thrilled and giddy and awash with disbelief and relief and probably some other 'ief' things that Kris can't even think of, because, _Oh my God_ , no one got hurt! No one died! _There was no accident._

A settled feeling of satisfaction comes over both of them, like the universe is set right, is moving properly, and maybe they had a little something to do with it.

"So. Dinner?"

"Yes, please."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Hmmm... I’m thinking… something Southern..."

  


 


	4. Magic In Ordinary Evenings

_**Magic In Ordinary Evenings**_  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 1,071  


 

 **Note:** Just a brief little epilogue for the "Magic In Ordinary Days" series. I have a feeling, however, that this is only going to make y'all want an epilogue to the epilogue, and not in a "PG"-rated way. At least that's what [](http://pyrosgf.livejournal.com/profile)[**pyrosgf**](http://pyrosgf.livejournal.com/)   and I figured. Thank you to her for (1) betaing this series for me, (2) titling this series for me, and (3) being awesome, just in general.  
And, now, on with the fic!

 

 

 

 

 

“You know, I’m kind of surprised you haven’t called the nice men in white suits to come and put me in one of those jackets that make me hug myself and take me away in their loony-mobile.”

Adam chuckles. “Eh, you seem harmless enough.”

“Still. Does this mean you believe me?”

“You know, at first I thought maybe it was just a really odd, unique, dramatic pick-up line. ‘Don’t get on the bus or one of us will die!’ I mean, _really_? But, the more you said and the more that happened, I dunno. I guess somewhere along the way it’s possible I stopped thinking you were some cute little crazy person.”

Kris makes a subtle face of disapproval. Not subtle enough.

“Oh. Does- does that make you uncomfortable?”

Adam, to outside observers, looks exactly the same, but it’s obvious to Kris that he’s closing off, and Kris doesn’t know why, but he isn’t going to just let it happen.

“Not… it’s just, I’m really not _that_ little. I’m kind of average. You’re just very tall.”

Like watching a flower’s petals open, Adam unfurls emotionally again, laughing genially.

“That isn’t quite what I meant, but I’ll remember that. Actually, I like those on the more petite side, so--”

Adam swallows, trying not to reveal how much he did _not_ mean to say that and wishes he could take it back.

Kris only smiles shy and crooked, blushing but hiding it behind his glass. When the glass is put down, Kris is smiling.

“As for the pick-up line,”

Adam’s eyes widen before he remembers he doesn’t do things like freak out or get rattled in conversation, because he’s now cool or something.

“I hate to disappoint you, but,”

And now Adam’s setting his wryly-neutral face on solidly, masking the upcoming -and, if he thinks about it, inevitable- rejection.

“I am nowhere near clever or brave enough to do what I did just to hit on someone.”

Kris scoffs at himself. “Actually, the very _first_ time, I remember being kind of relieved that the bus pulled up before I could get close enough to be able to say anything to you, because I tend to confirm my own depths of moron-hood when I try things like that. Not even flirting, just talking in public.”

Adam’s laugh is one of profound relief, surprise, and amusement.

  
 _This guy really is too cute._

  
“Well, I dunno. You seem to be doing fine right now.”

“Well, I’ve spent a lot of time with you, recently, and being in a horrible wreck with someone tends to draw them closer, I guess.”

“Yes, especially when there’s death involved.”

Kris gets solemn in a flash. “Don’t say it like that. It wasn’t-- What I went through today, and the other ‘todays’ I had, was as real as us sitting here. I had to see you dead twice. I sat on a dented bus bench with your head in my arms, and your blood on my hands, my clothes… it was as real as right now. I don’t mean to get all worked up about it, I’m sorry. It was just--”

Adam places his hand, gentle and soothing, over Kris’ on the table.

“I’m sorry, Kris. I wasn’t thinking. That was insensitive of me. I- I don’t think that I realized- that I thought about it like that. I wasn’t trying to make light of what you went through, I promise.”

Kris gazes sheepishly at Adam and his earnest words. The warmth in his cheeks can be attributed to the skin contact, though.

Adam pauses, then asks, genuinely curious, “You said, on the third go-round you switched seats with me. Why? I mean, didn’t you figure…”

“As has been mentioned, I’m not as… physically prolific as a lot of people, so I thought maybe I’d be small enough to get away with it.” A faintly grim expression crosses Kris’ face. “Guess not.”

A pause, then Adam rubs Kris’ hand with his thumb. “Did you think it could have been possible?”

“Well, yeah, but there was no way I was letting you-- not again. If you hadn’t heard me this time, I would have tried it again. You were okay the last time.”

Kris stops, trailing off a bit, noticing Adam’s increasingly reddening face.

“Adam, are you okay?”

  
 _Wow, I’ve said that a lot today._

  
Adam bites his lip, blinking a few times before leaving his eyes closed a moment, nodding. A weak, placating smile makes a wobbly appearance, and Adam opens his eyes, sparkling in the dim light.

“Ad--?”

Adam shakes his head once swiftly, his smile solidifying. A minute passes, and Kris refuses to break their hand contact, afraid he’s done or said something wrong and doesn’t want to add insult to injury.

Kris is startled when Adam speaks after so long a silence.

“You are almost ridiculously sweet, and I think I might kind of have a crush on you.”

Kris doesn’t even try to hide his furious blush and face-smothering grin.

“I guess I should confess, I’ve kind of had a crush on you since the first time I saw you at the bus stop, all twelve-foot-long legs and crazy-awesome hair.”

Kris figures he should stop before he even more completely embarrasses himself.

Adam doesn’t seem to mind, and is staring pretty intensely right at Kris, right _into_ Kris.

In a soft, uncertain but hopeful voice, Adam asks, “Do you want to share a cab?”

Kris’ mind screams in a five-alarm fire kind of way, ‘YES! OH MY GOD, **YES**!! _GOD_ , YEAH!’ which Kris figures probably shows on his face. Then fear sort of wet-blankets that idea.

“I, um, I would, but I think I’m gonna avoid being on or in anything with wheels for a while.”

The disappointment on Adam’s face doesn’t get the chance to settle long.

Risking sounding like a girl on a first date, “But, I really hate walking alone at night. Would you maybe walk me home? I can, um, I can call you a cab from there.”

He pauses, a cheeky, meaningful expression in his eyes.

He figures Adam’s somewhere around the same page he is, and deserves to know Kris has no intentions of turning Adam down.

“Or, ya know, whatever.”

The spark of light on Adam’s face is worth any embarrassment on Kris’ part, having to be so bold.

It seems they are definitely thinking the same thing.

“Check, please!”

 

 

 

 


	5. Magic In Ordinary Nights

_**Magic In Ordinary Nights**_  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 6,280  
 ****

 **Note:** Firstly, I would like to suggest everyone bow down before the awesomeness that is [](http://pyrosgf.livejournal.com/profile)[**pyrosgf**](http://pyrosgf.livejournal.com/)   and her Superbeta skillz. Seriously, get on with the bowing, y'all. She's... incredible & amazing & deserving of tons of LUH. &heart bb &heart.   Next, I would like to point out that this epilogue's epilogue is **_longer_** than _all three chapters_ of the original series **_combined_**. (6,222, I believe is the official count, not including the 1,071-word epilogue before this one) So, yeah, I don't know what that says about me -or about all of you, who totally bullied me into writing this (twist my arm, why don'tcha?)- but, there ya go. Basically, y'all ~~asked~~ demanded pr0n, and there was one request for some sweetness, no matter the rating, so I hope this satisfies everyone's expectations.  Let me know, yeah? :)  ♥     
Also, the word "epilogue" has lost all meaning.

 

 

 

"So, this is it. It's not great, but it works, ya know?"

Kris leads Adam in through his door, searching for the light switch. One medium-sized table lamp puts a glow into the dark front room.

The walk from the restaurant had been pleasant. It was fun, relaxing, and felt a little like two friends catching up after a long absence. Now, though, there's an unspoken tension building, rising in the air like humid smoke.

All Kris wants to do is start stripping the clothes off of Adam as quickly as possible. He thinks that might be in bad form, though.

They stand a few feet apart, awkward, when there hasn't been any of that for hours.

Finally, Adam breaks.

Apprehensively fidgeting, Adam asks, "Can- can I ask you something? A, uh, a favor?"

He's moving toward Kris, and when Kris nods his assent, Adam continues with, "May I kiss you? Cuz, I just keep thinking about it, and… "

Before the words were done leaving Adam's mouth, Kris was meeting him half way, nodding almost frantically. It's all Kris has been able to think about too, and he's so glad Adam is braver than he is.

In the breath before their lips touch, Adam exhales, " _Thank you_ ," like he's just been given a reprieve on a death sentence.

Then there are two large, soft hands cupping Kris' face, fingers reaching back into short hair, and Kris' head is being tilted up, because, let's face it, Kris was right- Adam is very tall.

Kris wraps his arms around Adam's waist, bringing his hands up, flat against Adam's back until he's gripping his shoulders, pulling them closer together.

Without being prompted, Kris opens his mouth, and Adam groans into it.

When he saw Kris heading for him after calling his name at the bus stop, Adam thought his day had gotten a lot better, but he had no idea just how frickin' _awesome_ it was going to turn out to be. Gods bless crazy little vision-having Southern boys.

Around this time, Adam notices tugging and a sense of frustration coming from Kris. Reluctantly, he pulls away to find out the problem.

"Off. This, off."

Wow, single-syllable, broken sentences in less than five minutes.

Adam helps in the removal of his jacket while Kris toes off his shoes, and Adam follows suit, lifting one leg, then the other, behind him and pulling on his boots until they slide off.

He notices Kris looking at the boots with a strange expression. Was he not supposed to do that?

Before Adam can form the question, Kris half-smiles into the face he's giving. "I've been up-close and personal with those boots twice today. But, I couldn't have picked them out if you paid me."

Kris' eyes meet Adam's and his expression changes.

"Why am I talking about shoes?" He asks moments before he's launched himself back onto Adam, sucking on his mouth and grabbing at his neck.

"God, where did you come from?" Adam asks during a millisecond long, gasping-for-air break.

"Arkansas." Comes the serious reply, spoken mostly into Adam's mouth, because apparently Kris isn't letting there be any wasted time with those talking or breathing things, when there's so much kissing to be done.

Adam nips at Kris' lip, then, lighter, rakes his teeth across it fully, sucking on it afterward.

"I've wanted to do that all night."

"I've wanted you to do it for half a week."

Adam chuckles, but it sounds odd because Kris refuses to relinquish Adam's lips.

  
Things are getting hot, and Kris is getting impatient to see what’s under those skin-tight jeans.

“Would it be too forward to say that instead of calling you a cab, I’d rather you stayed the night?”

Adam has one hand up Kris’ shirt, gripping his lower back, and the other tangled in Kris’ hair, their bodies pressed together so hard, not even air could pass between them. They’ve backed up so Kris is leaning his butt against the back of the couch for leverage and balance.

Panting, Adam nuzzles at Kris’ neck, mouthing wetly under his jaw and behind his ear.

“I think that sounds like the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

The hand that had been on Kris’ back slides down, fingers working their way into Kris’ back pocket, thumb snagging on the waistband. Adam rolls his hips and pulls Kris into him slowly, deliberately, and hard enough to draw a breathy grunt from Kris.

“ _Adam_.”

It’s amazing how something so quiet, so soft, can spark such a violent reaction.

Adam tears his lips from Kris’ ear, forcing Kris to meet his eye with the commanding hand controlling his head. He hesitates, jerking back once as confirmation, before landing swift and rough on Kris’ lips.

  
 _This little guy will do anything, won’t he? He’s just letting me-- I could whip him around like a rag doll, and he’d just… Gods, that’s hot._

  
With that thought in mind, Adam yanks Kris’ shirt up over his head, tossing it aside carelessly, almost forgetting its existence when the sublimely defined body underneath is revealed.

A wave of uncertainty flushes through Kris.

  
 _What if Adam doesn’t like the way I look? What if he was expecting something else? What if--_

  
Those ‘what ifs’ are killed with a vengeance when Adam licks his lips subconsciously in anticipation, and then works his hands from shoulders to hipbones, molding themselves to every minor indentation and muscle.

Unable to help himself, Adam dips his head and lays licks, kisses, and light nibbles and scrapes of teeth over Kris’ chest, his hands holding his waist tight and greedy.

He wants it all.

He wants everything, and he doesn’t know how he’s going to be able to keep from absolutely imploding with the understanding that he cannot, in fact, get every inch of Kris Allen inside himself at one time. Swallowing him whole like a snake is not something Adam is capable of, and this may be the first time that’s been a real problem.

Without realizing it, Adam has made his way to his knees, worshiping Kris’ bellybutton and the trail of hair leading down past the button-fly jeans.

“ _Adam_ , _Adam_ , _Adam_ …” Like a mantra, a prayer, Kris chants mindlessly.

Hands in his hair, Kris can’t take any more of this teasing, and carefully leans Adam’s face back and upward.

“Adam. _Please_ …”

Mistaking his meaning, Adam’s fingers make a mad dash for Kris’ zipper, eager, his mouth watering a little thinking about what comes next.

Oh, well, yes, this could work, too. But, it’s not quite what Kris had in mind, and when Kris gets his mind set on something, there isn’t much on this planet that can take him from his task.

“N-no, Adam, no.”

The look of horror and dejection on Adam’s face brings Kris to his knees, literally, and he wraps himself around Adam, comforting him, reassuring.

Lifting Adam up, Kris explains. “Bed. There’s a bed. Let’s go there.”

There’s still a hint of disappointment in Adam’s actions, but at least he knows he isn’t being told ‘no’ in a permanent way.

  
It takes longer to get where they’re going because of all the stops along the way to explore each others mouths and the issue of roaming hands.

Once they reach the edge of Kris’ bed, Adam leans one knee on it, around Kris, smoothly nudging him backwards.

“I have a rule.” Kris gasps out.

“Okay.”

“No pants.”

Adam raises an eyebrow, his lips following suit.

“My bed is a pants-free zone.”

Adam loves to laugh. It’s just a fact. And if he can find ways and reasons to laugh, even during sex, this makes him incredibly happy. It’s bothered some of his previous lovers, that he didn’t take lovemaking as seriously as they did. Kris making little jokes and teasing, while still keeping the mood and the heat? Fate must really have had a hand in this one.

“Works for me.” But instead of undoing his own pants, Adam starts back in on Kris’.

Kris chuckles, “Alright, that works, too.”

The grin and childishly giddy expression on Adam’s face when he peeks back up at Kris are impossible to resist, so Kris doesn’t. Placing one hand on Adam’s shoulder, Kris initiates another round of kissing, his other hand reaching down and around to unfasten Adam’s belt.

A few minutes of distracted clothing removal, and Kris still can’t get the stupid buckle undone.

Frustrated, Kris growls. He tears away from Adam’s mouth to glare down at the offending object and works at it with both hands.

“What is _wrong_ with this frickin’ thing?! Is it, like, _padlocked_? Is a retinal scan required?” He grabs it and tugs, shaking it ineffectively, but it makes him feel a little better to be taking out his anger on it. “Why won’t you **_open_**?!”

By this point, Adam is laughing so hard; he’s almost useless in helping Kris with the over-large, over-complicated device.

“Here, here.”

Kris had forgotten how beautiful Adam’s laugh is.

That Adam is cool with Kris’ less than romance novel behavior makes him want to do something ridiculous like wrap his arms around Adam’s neck and giggle, bouncing and kicking his legs.

Once Adam has undone the contraption, Kris’ hands immediately go back to getting those jeans off.

“Jeez! Finally. That thing’s like a chastity belt.”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly expecting this, so I dressed for style over convenience. I’ll try to remember n--”

Adam stumbles over ‘next time’ when his brain reminds him there might not actually be one of those.

Kris doesn’t seem to catch on, since, now that he’s got them open, trying to get the pants down and off is proving to be quite the undertaking as well.

Absent-mindedly, Kris mumbles, “Yeah, and maybe not wear things you need the Jaws of Life or emergency scissors to get off, too. Just a thought.”

This really is the weirdest, best day Adam’s had, for as long as he can remember.

Taking pity on Kris, and just about fed up with the whole still-being-clothed situation, himself, Adam decides to forget about the sexy undressing and get on with the being undressed, already.

Spinning, Adam tugs hard to get the pants over his hips in the same motion before his butt hits the bed, and he’s able to sit down. Then, it’s just a matter of he and Kris pulling on the legs and flinging the obstinate piece of clothing into the corner.

Adam stands back up, glad to be free from the denim confines, momentarily forgetting that he’s now in nothing but underwear that leave next to nothing to the imagination, and that, since this is the first time Kris is seeing him, maybe he ought to be a little nervous. After all, who knows what Kris is used to- or what he likes, for that matter?

Kris, forgetting any manners that may apply, blatantly stares at Adam’s barely-covered dick.

A whispered, almost reverential, “Holy sh…” falls out of Kris’ parted lips.

By the time Kris realizes his hand is moving, it’s only a few inches away from the straining cock. Quickly, he looks up for permission from Adam, who is mesmerized by the scene.

“Can--”

Kris doesn’t need to finish choking out the request, Adam’s head is already nodding, tongue darting out to moisten swollen lips.

The first touch of Kris’ fingers sends a full-body tremor through Adam, whose focus is on not thrusting into Kris’ hand.

“Ohh…” It’s only faintly audible, especially with the deafening sounds of rushing blood and a pounding heart in their ears, when Kris pushes his hand forward, oh-so-gently palming Adam.

Adam whimpers, and his hands reach up to touch Kris _anywhere_.

The moment skin contact is made, something lights in Kris, and he presses firmly against the boxer-briefs, using light pressure there and one guiding hand on Adam’s hip bone to maneuver him onto the bed.

From between Adam’s legs, Kris ogles a bit more, before trailing an index finger underneath the elastic band. Adam holds his breath, but Kris surprises him -again- by leaving one hand there, and using the other to move up Adam’s body and kiss him passionately.

“I’m a little nervous, now.” Kris admits.

Adam replies sincerely, “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, you know that.”

Kris smiles, sweet joy in his eyes. “No, I mean, you’re- you’re kinda… I’m just a little intimidated, is all.” Seeing Adam still not getting his point, Kris pretends he’s sharing a secret, “I guess I’m thinking that I don’t quite measure up.”

Now Adam understands, and instantly puts Kris at ease.

“Oh, I haven’t been disappointed yet. But just to make sure…” And he flips their positions, snaking his way down to Kris’ boxers.

Putting on an ‘assessing’ face, Adam ‘hmm’s while tilting his head to either side of Kris’ obvious erection. He slides a hand up the leg hole, running the backs of his fingers along the crease where hip and groin meet. Kris’ cock jumps, tenting the access split almost wide open.

“Hello. Sensitive, are we?” Adam teases good-naturedly, removing his hand, only to place both on the waistband and expertly divest Kris of his last article of clothing.

Kris lets out a startled noise, followed by breathlessness due to the unmistakable desire burning in Adam’s eyes, as he looks him over.

With heartfelt honesty and a touch of awe, Adam tells Kris, “You’re gorgeous.”

He blushes furiously, but is able to grate out, “Your turn.”

Oddly enough, this makes Adam go a bit pink, which may be something Adam has been trying desperately to stop doing for any reason, but makes Kris that much more attached to him.

Adam sits back and peels off his boxer-briefs, dropping them carelessly over the edge of the bed. Kris makes these adorable grabby hands, and Adam chuckles as he falls back into Kris’ arms.

  
Grinding, thrusting, grabbing, even some light scratching accompany the moans, hums of pleasure, panting, occasional giggles, and sounds of wet, wonderful kissing. They behave as though they have all the time in the world, with the thick heat of ‘possibly never-again’ encapsulating the room.

Neither are keeping track, but their making out/cooling off has gone on for close to two hours, when Kris starts to unravel past the point of return.

  
“Need you, Adam. Want you. Want you in me. Need your cock inside me. Please, Adam. God, look at you- you’re huge. Want you so much.”

Kris is panting, running a mindless soliloquy, unable to stop, like a self-propelling toy. The hotter Adam gets him, the more wound up he gets, and the more he talks.

Adam's used to being the talkative one in bed, so this is a change, but he likes it. If only it didn’t make it that much harder - _ha_ \- to keep himself in control.

“Shh, baby, shhh.”

Adam soothes Kris, laying his body over Kris', caressing his side and placing kisses along his neck and chest. Leaning back to look at Kris, Adam is surprised by how wasted he looks. Eyes deep, molten drops of onyx, pretty mouth all bruised and swollen, skin flushed golden-pink down past a pale, destructively inimitable chest.

Adam licks a nipple, then rubs his nose in a gesture of unusually sweet intimacy across the pectoral muscle above.

One brief kiss to Kris' neck and Adam's asking, “Where’s your stuff?”

While Kris dazes at him like he’s doing quadratic equations in his head, Adam can’t help the adoring smile that sneaks out. He’s only known this kid a few hours, and he’s already--

  
 _No. Can’t think like that. That’s what got you in trouble last time, and the time before Mark. Even Mark, himself, but that didn’t turn out all bad, and why is he thinking of his ex while he’s got a smokin’ hot hard-body underneath him?  
_

Kris arches into Adam, pulling his head down forcefully for another tongue battle.

Adam gasps his way out of Kris' suction grip, “Condom, Kris. Where?” Because, seriously, there’s gonna be an issue if he doesn’t get on with this soon.

“Bathroom.”

“Are you kidding?”

Kris shakes his head. He shrugs, embarrassed, “Don’t use ‘em that often. Haven’t-” He bites his lip, and Adam is tempted to take over for him, but thinks some vital information is about to be dropped, here. “Haven’t used ‘em since I moved.”

“How long ago was that?”

“Six months.” Kris squeaks out.

“You haven’t had sex for _six months_?! Oh, my _god_ , no wonder you’re so eager!”

Kris blushes. “Um, actually, it’s been probably over a year. I- I should tell you, I’ve only ever had actual sex with a woman. I’ve had blowjobs by two guys- years apart, not, like, one right after the other- but I’ve never, um…”

Adam stares down, stunned.

  
 _Oh my gods, I’m dealing with a virgin?! But… **look**!_

  
“You’ve never-” Adam gestures feebly to indicate what he’s about two minutes from doing. Kris looks shamed, like he’s disappointing Adam, and shakes his head.

Expecting rejection- he’s heard how a lot of guys don’t want the responsibility of ‘deflowering’ somebody- Kris steels himself.

Once Adam's shock wears off, which his throbbing, insistent dick has a lot to do with, he makes sure he has Kris' attention, holding his gaze as he lowers his head down to kiss Kris on the lips very gently.

“Are you sure about this, then? Cuz, we don’t have to have sex. We don’t have to do anything. You just tell me what you want to do, okay? No pressure, I promise.”

  
 _God, he’s sweet! Can I keep him? I want to keep him._

  
Kris thinks a moment, not about his decision, but how to say it.

“Promise?”

Adam nods, serious, and starts shifting to get off of Kris. This is a displeasing development in Kris' opinion, and he flings his legs out wide, wrapping them around Adam's waist.

Adam's eyebrows, now in the vicinity of his hairline, arch questioningly.

“I thought--”

“Wrong. You thought wrong, and to make it up to me, you must kiss me now.”

Adam laughs and complies. He is a big fan of Kris' ideas of punishment.

  
Realizing he’s gotten a bit lost, Adam tries again.

"We - _gasp_ \- we don't h-have to--” And then there's more of that kissing that Kris loves so much.

"I’m serious, Kris. I don't-- oh, _yeah_ , that’s- wow, uh, I- I don't want you to feel like you have to-- _oh, my god,_ ** _yes_** , nnnuhh."

Relinquishing Adam's ear to free his mouth, but not his callus-fingered ministrations over and around Adam's nipples, Kris finally replies.

"Adam," He's about to make a sarcastic remark, but then sees the genuine worry in Adam's eyes. "What do you want to do?"

Adam fights answering.

"Well, I’m not really the one with any big decisions to make. I want to make sure you’re totally comfortable; I don’t want any regrets. We'll do whatever you decide you’re ready for, okay? If you want, we can just--"

“Cuddle?”

Adam makes a face at Kris and chuckles, “No. Well, later, yeah, that’d be-- But I was thinking more along the lines of me blowing you senseless, and then you give me a hand or something.”

“Oh.”

“Do you like that idea? Better than--”

“Maybe after the cuddling?”

A smile lights the room and Kris' soul.

Kris nods thoughtfully, and tries not to behave like a big girl over the obvious saintliness in bed with him.

However, not kissing is not an option, so Kris takes small, light kisses that turn into longer, wetter kisses, and then remembers there was some question he was supposed to be answering.

"Me.” He says into Adam's mouth. “If we can do anything I want, then I definitely think we need to be doing _me_ , if that's alright with you."

Adam thinks there’s a good possibility he’ll be spending a lot of time in the future being surprised into gaping and strange blinking.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm very alright with that. Yes."

Kris smiles wolfishly and goes back to work on Adam's ear and jaw.

" _Oh, yes_." Adam confirms.

About two minutes later, things are getting rather insistent.

“So,” Adam draws out. “I mean, is this… we’re, um- I just wanna… ya know?”

“Adam, you’re babbling and it’s seriously cute and endearing, but if you don’t get something inside me, like, _now_ , I think I might actually pass out.”

Adam brings his hand up to Kris' mouth. “Suck.”

“Not quite what I meant, but…” Kris is cut off by two fingers in his mouth.

Kris decides this sucking fingers thing is kind of awesome and really starts going at it. At one point, Kris' eyes close and he moans around the intruders, which are quickly removed and replaced by a desperate tongue.

Distracted by the feverish kissing, Kris is surprised to feel a slick prodding at his hole.

“Oh!”

Looking Kris in the eyes, Adam pushes the finger in up to a knuckle. A few seconds later, Kris' “oh” is much different from the one before.

Kris inclines his head and Adam slides in further, then in and out in a slow rhythm until Kris is rocking along with it, and he adds another finger. This one slides in easy, right beside its partner.

Kris is still tight, but he’s receptive and willing and that can make all the difference.

“You okay?”

“ ** _God, yes_**.”

Adam's concern at Kris' wrinkling brow ends there, and he twists his fingers, going deep, and Kris' eyes fly open, body arching, hands gripping at sheets and Adam.

Adam allows himself a smug smirk and satisfied hum.

When Kris regains his speech, “Yeah, you can do that again. I’m okay with that.”

Adam laughs, kissing Kris' belly. Then he realizes what an idiot he is. There’s been a hard, hot, leaking cock not six inches from his face and he’s spent none of this time sucking it. What is the matter with him?

A groan escapes at the thought, and then he’s bending to lick the head.

“Adam, please, _please_. I’m clean, I’m clean, _please_.”

Kris starts that brainless talking again, hand hovering over Adam's hair.

“I know you are, baby.” Adam looks up at Kris. “I had a full physical three weeks ago and haven’t been with anyone since.”

Kris looks like he hadn’t even considered anything else, so Adam smiles at Kris and then, like lightning, has half of Kris' dick in his mouth and a third finger inside him.

Kris shouts, and Adam makes a happy little humming sound, which makes Kris groan, _loud_ , and it takes a good amount of will-power to stop his hand before he shoves Adam's head all the way down.

Pulling off, Adam meaningfully puts Kris' hand in his hair, smiles at the flare of heat on Kris' face, and goes back to his charge.

Kris begins a mantra of “Oh, God” with an “Adam” thrown in when something feels especially incredible.

“Oh, Adam, God, your mouth is amazing. Jeez, oh, that to- _oh_ -ngue, _ah_. Oh, right there, oh, _yes_.”

Kris can’t decide- does he rock up into Adam's Apparently Magical Mouth, or down onto his Apparently Magical Fingers?

He’s so lost, he doesn’t realize he’s on the brink of coming until he’s _right there_ , and Adam's twisting his fingers over that spot again, and he’s sucking Kris' entire dick so hard and perfect - _seriously, that tongue should have to be registered_ \- and swallowing around the head, and Kris has never felt anything like this. Ever.

He tugs, once, as the only warning he’s capable of.

He’s swimming in bliss, his whole body tingles, he can feel every single nerve in his entire body, living inside his heartbeat, and he thinks this must be what being beauty itself feels like. Existing as light and ether and that feeling of happy tears as a tangible form. This must be what love feels like, at its earthly purest.

When he opens his eyes, blearily cracking them to allow a sliver of sight, the first thing he sees is Adam licking his lips, his own eyes closed, and Kris knows he’s caught a moment that nothing will ever erase.

“Adam.”

It’s a ghost of a whisper, but Adam's next to him in a flash, mouth covering his, and Kris tastes himself of Adam's tongue.

Suddenly he realizes, “You- you weren’t sup--”

“Relax, baby, I got you.”

“I know. I’m still high from you ‘getting’ me. I’m thinking about _you_. I- I still--”

“You do?” It was less a question, more a confirmation.

Kris doesn’t want to seem greedy or unsatisfied, but he was really looking forward to having Adam inside him.

“I couldn’t help myself. You were making these sounds, coming apart so gorgeously, and I couldn’t-- It was so good, Kris. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your dick is?”

Kris laughs, startled.

“No!”

“I’m serious! It’s perfect for sucking, and so responsive. Mmm.”

Adam's looking down at it with a sort of awe on his face, fond memories from a minute ago, and it seems Kris' dick remembers fondly, too, because it twitches weakly, still spent.

Adam hums in appreciation. “See?”

His gaze travels slowly up, up, up, until he’s staring into Kris' wide eyes.

“Too weird?”

Kris shakes his head, a definite ‘no’ on that.

Adam smiles. “Good.”

“But- now what? I mean, I--”

“Sometimes it’s easier if you’ve already come.”

Oh. Kris did not know this.

“Aren’t you dying?”

“Quite a bit, yeah, thanks.”

They laugh, and Kris says, “Under the sink, right behind the soap. I’d get ‘em myself, but it seems my legs have gone somewhere without me.”

Adam kisses Kris once, then again, cuz he couldn’t help that, either, then goes to procure the elusive condoms.

Kris appreciates the view wholeheartedly.

  
 _Got to be an alien. No one looks that amazing naked. It’s just… not possible._

  
“Don’t you fall asleep on me, boy.”

Adam teases as he comes back, box and lube in hand.

“I promise, that is very unlikely to happen. But, if it does, you have my full permission to do as you see fit to me.”

“Ooh, that’s dangerous.”

“I mean it. If I don’t wake up sore and unable to walk right, I’m going to be very upset with you.”

He’s only half kidding.

Adam pulls a packet out and lies back down by Kris.

“You sure about that? Cuz, I should warn you, sometimes I can get a little--”

“I _want_ you to ‘get a little’.” Kris sits up, leaning over Adam. “I want bruises, Adam. I wanna feel you tomorrow. If this is… If you don’t… If there’s just this, I want to remember.”

Adam is reddening, eyes going dark at the idea of marking Kris.

  
 _He wants bruises? I have officially found the perfect man._

  
There just one thing. “I’m gonna ask you, and you’re gonna be totally, brutally honest.”

Kris nods.

“Do you want this to be all there is, or do you want more? Between us, I mean. Do you want to try and make something of this, or are you cool with a one-night-stand?”

Adam is straight-faced and obviously wanting the truth. Kris hopes his answer is right.

He licks his lips nervously. “I know I’ve been acting nothing but insane since we met, but if you’re willing to overlook that and start- start something real, then that’s… I would really, really like that.”

He wants to give Adam an out, say it’s okay if he doesn’t want that, but Adam asked for the truth, and honestly, Kris doesn’t think he would be okay with a one-night stand.

Adam studies Kris's face, then in one smooth motion, reverses their positions, then rolls them even more, so he’s on top of Kris again, kissing like it’s vital for his survival.

  
 _Maybe it is. Maybe his species needs kisses like humans need food. That’s why Adam's so frickin’ good at it. Oh, my God, what are my thoughts?!_

  
“What?”

“What, what?”

“You whined or something.”

“Oh, no, just- my brain. It’s… stupid. Never mind. Please, carry on.”

Adam smiles toothily, “I like you! You’re fun!” Then he dives back in for more.

Several long minutes later, “Adam, I’m ready. I’m okay. Please.”

  
 _Any more stretched and my spleen is gonna fall out._

  
Adam lets out a burst of laughter, startling Kris.

“Your spleen?”

“Wh- um--”

Kris decides he can explain his thought-speaking craziness later, when it won’t be interrupting sex. Pretty much everything falls under that category.

He reaches down between them and pumps Adam's cock a few times. Adam's eyes roll back, his head lolls forward, and a deep moan is drawn out like a snake by a charmer.

“Priorities, Lambert.” Kris teases quietly.

Adam nods, or at least Kris thinks he does, but it’s hard to know much of anything anymore, cuz Adam's head tilted back up and his face was pure fire, and Adam gripped Kris' hips with both hands, holding him in place - _yeah, cuz he was going somewhere if he wasn’t held down_ \- and then. _Oh_ , **_then_**.

Kris' eyes go wide, wider, stretch with his eyebrows, then close, and his mouth drops open, head tipping back so far, his neck is completely exposed.

Kris was wrong. That, or Adam's dick is bigger than Kris' spleen, which very well may be the case, cuz, _good holy frick_.

In the ten seconds or so it takes for Adam to completely sheathe himself in Kris' body, he doesn’t breathe, and neither does Kris.

At first, Adam worries he’s hurting Kris too badly, but Kris isn’t showing any signs of major discomfort, and, _oh my_ ** _gods_**.

  
 _Tighthotsohotgodsit’sgoodohgodtightsogoodsogoodyesgodsgoodohhh_.

  
His thoughts run together and melt out his ears, taking his brain with them, he’s sure. Adam feels his eyes cross and roll and he’s fighting hard not to come _right_ ** _now_** , because he really, totally _could_.

There’s a small, whining sound, and Adam is slightly embarrassed to realize it came from him.

Kris finally reaches up and touches Adam's face. They lock stares and after a few seconds, Adam slides out, almost all the way, then back in, just as slow.

If Adam's fingers were incredible, this? Oh, _this_ is… Kris can’t even think of a word.

He doesn’t think ‘heaven’ is appropriate, but might qualify. Heaven with chocolate. And sex. Chocolate-covered sex, and, ooh, that’s interesting.

When Kris gets his powers of speech back, he’s going to ask Adam to teach him how to suck dick like he does, cuz Kris thinks chocolate-covered blowjobs sound like the second best things ever in the history of the universe. First place goes to what’s happening to his body, currently. Cuz, _seriously_? **_Seriously_**? This can’t be real, but he knows his brain could never imagine pleasure this intense, this all-encompassing.

“Ad’m. More.”

“More?”

Adam sounds just as wrecked as Kris.

Kris nods hard. “F-faster. M-m-- Harder. _Please_.”

Kris hears Adam mutter a string of something, but only catches a ' _thank you, gods, yes, thank you, thank you, thank you, yes, gods, yes_ ’ in there.

It’s all going kind of impossibly great, and Kris scratches along Adam’s shoulders, tugs him down close. He sucks and bites at lips he plans on claiming in the name of himself and putting up a flag or electric fence of something.

  
 _MINE._

  
He can’t get much in the way of volume, his voice low and gravelly, and his southern drawl heavy when he says, “Adam, stop holding back. I’m okay.”

Holding still and looking Adam dead in the eye, lips grazing heated skin, “ _Hurt me_.”

Adam snaps.

He’s manic, thrusting hard and wild, biting, sucking, fingers gripping purchase all over Kris' skin. Adam does something fairly vampiric to the crook of Kris' neck while he holds Kris' head to the side by his hair.

Adam forgets about ‘quiet’ or ‘gentlemanly’. Kris wants to know what Adam's like when he’s rough? He’s got it.

He leaves teeth marks on Kris' chest, his fingers twisting and pinching his nipples. Strong hands grip muscular legs and push them up, separating them, higher, and he’s glad Kris is so flexible.

Risking a glance down, Adam stutters in rhythm when he sees Kris so into it, there’s a tiny, upward quirk to the corners of his mouth.

“ _Kris_.”

Kris opens his eyes and Adam comes, gasping inward a scream that wanted to come out, but Adam's body was so confused and tangled up in itself, it couldn’t figure out how. He’s vaguely - _read: not at all_ \- aware of jerking on Kris' cock thrice and feeling him come again, a beautiful cry from Kris' perfect mouth.

One of these days he’s gonna come in that mouth, but right now, Adam thinks he’ll just pass out a little.

  
A soft tickle over his cheekbone, his eyebrow, down his nose, and then tracing his lips moves Adam from the land of the unconscious into the land of the blessed. He purses his lips to kiss the fingertip grazing it.

“ ** _God_** , that was good.” Adam comments, heartfelt with a tinge of exhaustion.

Kris tries to vocally agree, but his tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth, and his skeletal structure is made of cinnamon Jell-O, so he makes a series of strung-out, satisfied sounds and places his forehead against Adam’s.

Maybe it’s the sappiest thing he’s done in, like, years, but Adam can’t stop the glowing, face-abducting grin that spreads, mellow and liquid like melting butter.

  
 _How do feelings like this happen so quickly? How can any of this be real?_

  
Stretched out and sated, their limbs tangled in a surprisingly comfortable heap, they recover in dazed silence, the happenings of the day -or, day _s_ , as it may be for Kris- trying to fit in and make sense with what they’ve both known as reality until now.

“I’m afraid to close my eyes.” Kris admits sleepily.

“Why?”

“Because every time I do, this whole thing starts over.”

“But you saved me- you saved all those people. Doesn’t that mean--”

“I don’t know. I don’t understand any of it. It’s like an evil Groundhog Day sequel, and just because no one died, doesn’t mean it isn’t gonna happen again. And then I’ve got to meet you all over again, and--”

“Hey, I’m not going to forget. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You say that, but I saw that episode of 'Angel', okay? Rewound time shows no pity.”

“Very poetic, but all that’s doing is making me want chocolate and peanut butter ice cream.”

Adam nudges Kris so he’s looking at him instead of buried in Adam’s chest. “This is not a movie or a TV show, okay? It’s cracked and insane, but apparently it’s real life, and unless you’re hiding something from me, I’m pretty sure you’re not a Slayer.”

Kris smiles, bashful.

“My ex, Katy, loved those shows.”

“The things we do for love, eh?”

Kris smiles, still thoughtful, and Adam hates to see the worry back in the shades of his face and across the lines of his body.

“Don’t go, okay?”

“You said I could stay the night. I’m holding you to that.”

“Yes, please. I definitely want you to hold me tonight.” Kris is losing consciousness rapidly, and his words are starting to come out slurred and confused, which Adam finds infinitely charming.

“Not gonna let you go, baby.” Adam promises into Kris’ hair, leaving a kiss in it.

Even exhausted, it always takes Adam a while to get to sleep. He lays there, petting Kris’ hair and neck, softly sweeping down his shoulder and back before tugging the sheet up to cover them.

Adam is nearly asleep when Kris jerks upright, panting and wide-eyed. Soothing him with tender hands, Adam eases Kris from his panic.

“Adam?!”

“Shh, I’m here, baby. I’m right here.”

It takes Kris a few moments to focus and recognize his surroundings. Finally, he looks down and actually sees Adam.

“Adam?” Kris places his hands on Adam’s chest; his face, grasping his offered hand tightly and letting relief wash over him, sapping him of the surge of adrenaline.

The smile Kris gives Adam takes his breath away.

Taking Kris’ face in his one free hand, Adam draws Kris down so he can kiss his forehead, then his lips. Kris sighs.

“I dreamt-- And I thought--”

“Wrong. You thought wrong, and now you must cuddle with me as recompense.”

“As what?”

Adam grins, “C’mere, you. Come be my little spoon.” He says as he shuffles and settles them into a half-cocoon of limbs under the blanket.

Kris giggles. “I’ve never been the little spoon before.”

Adam asks, much as he had earlier, “Too weird?”

Kris shakes his head, just as surely, snuggling backwards and pulling Adam’s arm tighter around him.

“It’s awesome.” Leaning up and turning his head back as far as he can, he captures Adam’s lips in another kiss. That really may be his new favorite thing ever- kissing Adam. He kind of wants to write a song about it.

His neck is starting to hurt, which is the only reason he’s pulling away, but before wiggling back down and under Adam’s protective form, Kris mumbles into the last of the kiss, “Kick-awesome.”

Adam chuckles, agreeing, even if he isn’t totally sure what Kris means.

Today, Adam got the part in a play he’d been dying to get, was paid for his studio gig, became a godfather, didn’t die, met someone who is quite likely the man of his dreams, had _unbelievable_ sex, and is about to fall asleep wrapped around the most gorgeous thing his eyes have ever encountered.

Yeah, ‘kick-awesome’ sounds about right.

 

 

 


	6. Magic In Ordinary Outings

_**Magic In Ordinary Outings**_  
 **Title:** Magic In Ordinary Outings  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Kradam (AU), mentions of past!Adam/Brad  
 **Word Count:** 2.115

 

 **Note:** As always, I must give luh to my bb, [](http://pyrosgf.livejournal.com/profile)[**pyrosgf**](http://pyrosgf.livejournal.com/)   for her uber beta skillz. * _smooch_ *  Also, this may not be the venue, but I was wondering if anyone had a "bingo" prompt or two they'd like me to try out. The list of the ones I'm willing to do/take a look at trying is posted at [my journal](http://trueroyalty.livejournal.com/65097.html). If this isn't cool to ask here, mods, let me know & I'll edit it right away. :)  
Hm. That's interesting. My brain literally just shut off. I'm sure I had more to say, but, ya know, that's not happening, so... enjoy the fic! ;)

 

 

 

"So, how did you two meet? Adam said something about a bus stop."

"Um, yeah." Kris fidgets nervously in front of the six-foot, sequined leotard and hot pink-streaked, sparkly wig-wearing drag queen. Strangely, none of those things are why he's anxious.

How do you explain you met someone because you had multiple visions of them dying in a car crash, preferably without making everyone think you're a complete whack job, even though you sometimes wonder if maybe you are?

  
\-----

  
Six Hours Earlier::

  
"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, just cuz, I mean... it's not like we--"

Adam takes Kris' face in his hands, pressing his lips to Kris' forehead first, then his lips.

With an adoring smile and low, sweet voice, "Kris. They're my friends. You're my boy. It's important to me that, at some point, the two mix. It doesn't have to be right now, I promise it's cool; it just happens that tonight they're getting together, and I thought I'd invite you along. I hope- I mean, it's not a big- I didn't--"

"No, no. You didn't. I- I just wasn't expecting it. I didn't, um..."

"What do you mean?"

Oh, crap. Kris sometimes just says things until what he means comes out. Kris is usually just as surprised by what he says as anybody else.

"Uhm." He scratches at his flushing neck, Adam's hands resting on his waist.

"I-" He sighs. May as well just open up and let whatever the truth might be, fall out.

"I guess I'm still thinking... I don't know why you're with me- the crazy guy from the bus stop- and that maybe, God, I don't know."

"That may be how we met, but it's been a week since then. How can you still doubt-- I mean, haven't I proven my sincerity, my- my dedication--"

"Yes, Adam, of course, you've been amazing! This- I'm not-- This is all my insecurity, not anything to do with you. You're- you're perfect." Kris finishes quietly, the honesty in his statement plain and gentle.

"Ahw, baby." Adam whispers, pulling Kris close, tipping his head so that his eyes can tell Kris more than his words will. "This is real. This relationship, this life, it's all real, Kris. I'm not going anywhere."

Kris stares up at Adam, wonder at his good fortune plain across his face.

"Well, I guess I just have one question left."

"What's that?"

"What the heck am I gonna wear?"

Adam lets loose one of those full, musical, belly-laughs, and Kris feels his heart expand and turn light, and he can't help but bury himself into Adam's chest.

  
 _Seriously, though- what is he going to wear?_

  
\-----

  
Lights strobe in his eyes, and Kris realizes he hasn't answered the seemingly easy question.

"Well, it's a little... complicated? Convoluted. Yeah, it's definitely convoluted. But, yes, we did meet at my bus stop. It's weird that it was over a week ago."

The last sentence was said more to himself than to Adam's glittery friend. She just nods, though, smiling somewhat indulgently, sneaking a glance at Adam, who is chatting animatedly with a few other friends of theirs.

"Hm." She acknowledges. "Well, all I know is, I haven't seen Sparkles look so _bright_ since..." A strange expression crosses the painted face. "It's been a long time. It's nice. He's a good guy- a great guy- and totally deserves to be treated like the treasure he is."

The fond eyes and smile aimed in Adam's direction were replaced by something still soft, but belying a clear warning to Kris.

Without censoring his tone, Kris replies, "Oh, I know." Now it's his turn to watch Adam with adoration and clear enchantment.

Staring into rhinestone-dotted eyes determinedly, "Believe me, I recognize how precious Adam is. As long as it's in my power, I'm not gonna do anything to hurt him."

Satisfied- impressed, even- with the response, a wildly manicured hand flits up, jabbing at Kris a little.

"Now, _you_ are just adorable. _Ooh_ _!_ " And she taps him on the nose once, making his eyes cross, and then saunters off to the beat of whatever manic electro-pop is blaring at the moment.

Kris stares after her, more confused than he was when he met her. Adam catches his eye on his way over, and like a magnet, Kris finds himself moving toward him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to ditch you like that."

"Oh, no problem." Kris hadn't even thought of it like that, honestly. "Um, your, uh, Butter- um, Sugar- um--" Kris fumbles painfully over the name Adam's friend used to introduce herself.

Adam laughs, loud and happy. "Don't worry- she changes her name every few weeks. Next time you meet, it'll be something different. We all just call her 'honey' or something until she fills us in."

  
 _Oh, thank goodness._

  
Kris palms the back of his neck subconsciously. "Oh, okay. Well, anyway, she's, um, she's very nice. She seems to like you a lot, so obviously she has impeccable taste."

A cute, almost flirty chuckle bubbles out of Adam, and Kris is struck with the thought that he's seeing Adam in his element. This is who Kris would have met at just about any other time, instead of the Adam that he knows. He wonders if this Adam would have been interested in him under these circumstances.

With a drink in one hand, Adam turns slightly, demeanor shifting abruptly. He stares down at Kris with a thoughtful expression, then reaches up and curls his fingers under Kris' chin, rubbing along the full lower lip purposefully with his thumb. A moment later, with Kris tilting and a bit dazed, Adam swoops down, capturing that sweet mouth with his own.

Several long seconds pass before Adam pulls away.

Placing his lips next to Kris' ear, Adam tells him, "I am so tempted to drag you back home right now, you have no idea." And he licks briefly at the outer edge of the now considerably red ear shell.

Kris shivers, unable to hold it back, no matter the venue. Before Adam has the chance to lean back up, Kris puts a hand on the crook of his neck and replies in similar fashion.

"And I'm tempted to let you."

Checking Adam's expression, Kris pulls him back down to continue, "In fact, I'm counting the minutes until it's appropriate for us to get out of here, cuz I can't stop thinking about that thing we're gonna try when we get back to your place."

Adam swallows thickly, hand on Kris' hip tightening reflexively, other hand trying to hold the drink steady.

"Th-thing?" Oh, that was _not_ him. No, no, no. Adam Lambert does not stutter and shake and get all flustered, thank you very much.

Kris vibrates a "Mmmm" across Adam's skin in confirmation.

Slinking up closer, Kris nearly presses himself full-length against Adam, loving the feel of Adam's hand coming around and holding him there, tight and sure.

"You know, the thing where I lay on my back with my head on the edge of the bed and you stand over me and I suck your cock until you see stars and come screaming down my throat."

Okay, fine, that sound actually was Adam, he'll admit it, just so long as whoever took his knees gives them back immediately.

An audible groan, muffled by Kris' neck, escapes while Adam sets his drink down ungracefully on the nearest available surface and wraps both his arms around the dirty-mouthed darling- _his_ dirty-mouthed darling. _His_.

Adam can feel Kris' self-satisfied grin, and couldn't care less. In fact, the boy _should_ be proud of himself right about now; it's impressive, the way he's got Adam so wrapped and wound and strung in such a short period of time.

"Oh. That thing." Adam replies once he's regained the power of speech.

Kris hums and nods again.

It's almost casual, the way Kris asks, "What is it about this place that makes me want to drop to my knees for you?"

Whatever it is, Adam wants to bottle it. Possibly worship it a little. Maybe light some incense, he doesn't really know.

And then Kris carries on, "Then again, maybe it isn't so much the _place_ as it is--"

While Adam would love to know the rest of that sentence, there are parts of him with other ideas, and they can get pushy. His mouth happens to be one of those parts, and it was far too impatient to get the flavor of those words to let Kris keep saying them.

  
"Lambert! Get a room, ho!" A voice from Adam's past sasses.

Adam yanks away, head whipping around to locate the source of the interruption. Kris only makes a small sound of discontent.

"Bradley? Oh, you aren't serious."

A lithe, loud-looking man about Kris' height sashays the few yards over to Adam, who has one hand resting on Kris' hip, the other stretching out toward the newcomer.

Two skinny arms wrap themselves around Adam's neck while Kris gapes, trying not to glare, shocked and a tiny bit annoyed.

Adam seems happy to see this guy - _Bradley_ \- though, so he can't be all that bad.

"If I'd known you were gonna be here, I would'a stayed home!" Adam teases affectionately.

Bradley giggles, much to Kris' chagrin.

"Oh, please, wench, you know you miss me."

Finally taking notice of the other man in Adam's arms, Bradley smiles a little too cheerfully for Kris' taste, holding out his hand.

"Greetings, Replacement! Brad Bell. And you are...?"

Impeccable southern manners in place, "Kris Allen."

Adam can feel Kris' hesitance, and really wishes Brad hadn't said Kris was his 'replacement'.

"Brad." He chides, frowning.

"What?" Brad screeches, faux-innocently. "The last time you had that look on your face, and were that intense about your tongue being in someone else's mouth, said mouth was mine. Don't even try to deny it- I've got proof. So, therefore, ergo..."

"No. No 'ergo'. This is an ergo-free zone, Brad, c'mon."

"Ohh, I see. Haven't quite gotten to the exes conversation yet. Gotcha. Sorry."

He didn't seem all that sorry.

Feeling ridiculous, Kris mumbles out, "So, you two used to date?"

Brad snorts. "Oh, honey. Don't you know? I'm The Ex."

Adam smacks his forehead with his palm, muttering, "Unbelievable."

Kris, feeling confident, replies not unkindly, "Hm, and I'm The Current." Looking up at Adam, "This must be really awkward for you."

"Like an enema during a root canal." Adam grouses.

Kris rubs at Adam's back comfortingly.

"Aw, poor baby." Brad drawls, unmoved.

"I'mma go mingle." He announces, then turns to Kris, "Just watch out for that wandering eye of his, and you'll be set."

"Better than a wandering dick." Comes the monotone growl that Brad takes as his cue to leave.

"Yes, yes. Bygones, darling. I'm off; ta!"

Kris thinks meanly, 'yeah, he's off, alright,' before noticing how nervous Adam is acting, almost like he's bracing himself.

"Well. That was interesting." Kris ventures.

"Look, Brad can be a real sweetheart, but he can also be the most petty little prick ever on earth, so don't take anything he says too seriously."

Not letting Kris respond, Adam continues, "I'm sorry if- I hope that didn't make you... uncomfortable or anything. Sometimes he likes to just come in and stir stuff up, for the drama of it all. I didn't know he was--"

"Adam. Adam!" Kris says, louder, getting his attention. "It's fine. I'm sure it'll be better once he realizes I'm not threatening his friendship with you. And that I don't view him as a threat to our relationship."

"You don't?"

"Should I?"

"No."

"Well, then..."

"Then... good. I'm glad. Cuz he isn't. A threat, I mean. To you. Or us. We were over a long time ago, he and I."

Adam bites his lip. "Do you have anyone like that in your past?"

"I didn't know there was anyone like him on the planet."

"No! I mean, an ex that you're still friends with, or that's still, ya know, a presence in your life."

Kris thinks a moment. "Not really. There's Katy, but you already know all about her. And we aren't really... anything to each other anymore."

Adam nods. "Right. Well, anyway, I'm sorry about him. We still--"

"Yeah, yeah we're good."

"Good." And Adam tugs Kris closer to him, for no reason other than to have him close.

  
\-----

  
Two hours later, Kris is swaying on the dance floor, leaned against the length of Adam’s body, the hands of his lover settled on his hips.

Leaning down, Adam grazes his lips against Kris’ ear and says, “So, about that _thing_ …”

  



End file.
